Short-range wireless RF communication is especially rapidly expanding as a technology labeled Near Field Communication (NFC). NFC is a standards-based, short-range wireless RF connectivity technology that enables simple and safe two-way interactions among electronic devices, allowing consumers to perform contactless transactions, access digital content and connect devices with a single touch. Typically this technology is used in consumer electronics, mobile devices and PCs.
Near Field Communication technology involves contactless identification and interconnection technologies. NFC operates in the 13.56 MHz frequency range, over a typical distance of a few centimeters.
Contactless transaction devices can be used e.g. for local contactless credit card payments or as a contactless transportation/entry ticket. Also, NFC enables users to have easy access to various mobile services by simply touching tags that contain service shortcuts such as URLs or SMS service messages. Furthermore, NFC enables users to easily share content locally simply by bringing two NFC devices close to each other.
Since contactless cards can be read without physical contact between the reader and the card, it is theoretically possible that someone could read other persons card information from a short distance without the other person noticing this. Hence, consumers using contactless cards may be concerned of the possibility of someone reading their card and sensitive information stored in the card(s) for example when traveling in a crowded subway train. Furthermore, e.g. in the U.S. contactless credit cards can be used for payments below 50 USD without any form of identification or authentication. This means that if a consumer would loose his/her contactless card, basically anybody could misuse it easily until the card has been deactivated from the backend systems. Same concerns are raised when a mobile phone is used as device for contactless card transactions.
The current state of the secure chip or of the short-range RF communication module is in known-systems typically dealt with in a dedicated menu in the menu structure. However, when controlling the state of the secure chip or of the short-range RF communication module, the user should know the current state and be informed how a state change can be performed. This information should be available to the user, but known systems are not always able to provide such information when a user needs it
It is desirable to have a contactless secure chip device that overcomes or at least reduces the safety risks and other problems and drawbacks set out above. Further, it is desirable to providing the flexibility for the user to decide what security level to use.